


Somebody's Always Giving Me Guns

by femme_fatale91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Film Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme_fatale91/pseuds/femme_fatale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Milton comes to Private Detective Dean Winchester to ask him to spy on her suspicious husband Jimmy.  As Dean digs deeper into Jimmy's life he learns a lot more than he ever thought he would and gets a bit carried away with the other man in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was working late that night. In fact, he had worked late every night that week. All he had was an empty apartment to go home to, so why not stay in the office?

He paused his work to lean back in his chair and pull out a cigarette from his shirt pocket. As soon as it was lit, he heard a noise at the front door as it was opened and then closed. He sat up quickly in his chair.

“Who’s there?” No answer.

He hears the click-clack of a woman’s heels make their way down the marbled hallway that leads to his door. The woman is shrouded in shadow as she opens the door.

“Who are you?” he asks, as he simultaneously reaches for the bottom drawer of his desk where he keeps his pistol.

“My name is Anna Milton, and I assure you that gun is unnecessary Mr. Winchester.” His hand hovers over the handle a moment before he drops it and lets it hang at his side.

“What do you want? Do you realize what time it is?”  
“I could ask the same of you,” she retorts as she steps into the office, shutting the door behind her.  
“And I don’t mean to startle you, but this is the only time I could get away. I noticed the lights on and thought you could help me.”

Though he kept his guard up, Dean Winchester was curious by nature- he wouldn’t be good at his job if he wasn’t- so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“I’m listening,” he said, his voice rough and deep from smoking all his life.

Anna paused and began to walk towards his bookcase. As she ran her manicured fingers across the spines, she began to talk.

“I’ve been happily married for five years. My husband Jimmy is an accountant and makes enough money for us to live comfortably.” She pauses and turns to Dean. “Are you married Mr. Winchester?”

Their eyes meet. “Haven’t gotten around to it just yet.” Truthfully, marriage was never in the cards for him. Sure, he’s been with plenty of women before- and occasionally a few men, though he would never admit it aloud- but nothing about them ever made him want to stick around.  
“Well,” she continues, “I just want to say that I love my husband, but I’m starting to question his loyalty to me.”

“Let me guess. You think your husband is cheating on you and you want me to find out.” Her eyes glistened with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“You’re very perceptive,” she replied, and he could hear the challenge in her voice. Dean was always up for a challenge.

“Well, it is my job Mrs. Milton,” He smiled. She continued, “Recently, I’ve noticed something is a bit off with Jimmy. He comes home at odd hours and doesn’t talk to me as much as we used to. And sometimes I swear he’s looking back at me with different eyes; piercing eyes that don’t belong to my husband. He was such a kind man, and now he seems cold. So do you think you could look into it for me?” She asked, her eyes showing a hint of pleading.

Dean paused and thought about it for a moment. He didn’t have anything else extremely pressing to work on for the time being and he had to admit he was a bit intrigued. Her husband sounded interesting. “Sure. Leave your number and I’ll contact you if or when I find anything…out of place.”

“I appreciate this Mr. Winchester,” she smiled her first real smile since she entered his office.

“It’s no bother. And call me Dean.”

\-------------------------------

Finding information on Jimmy turned out to be extremely easy. The guy was well known, not to mention well liked, in the community and he didn’t seem to have any problems that he could be hiding from his wife.

But everyone has secrets. If anyone knew that it was Dean. The things he didn’t tell the people around him could fill a book. Though there were not many people in his life. He had his brother, but he didn’t live in Chicago so he didn’t get to see him much. He also just found out his wife Madison was pregnant, so he couldn’t exactly rely on his little brother.

Which is why Dean liked to pour himself into his work. The thrill of solving mysteries never got old. He loved the adrenaline rush he got when he was close to figuring out a case. He was also a very solitary guy. He was social when he needed to be, but mostly he just enjoyed being with himself and his thoughts, and oftentimes a glass of scotch.

But in his weaker moments, usually fueled by his excessive drinking, he would admit to himself that he was quite lonely. Something was missing from his life, he just didn’t know what.

This new case was a nice respite from the dull paperwork he had been doing for almost a week now.

Jimmy Milton was clearly a stand-up guy, but his wife seemed to think something was off. And since she was the one paying him- he was going to look into it.

He grabbed his jacket and hat from the chair he’d flung it on the night before and walked down the steps of his apartment out into the brisk air. He folded up his collar and began to walk north down his street.

The office building Jimmy worked in was not far from where Dean himself lived. He had done some work for a client who worked in the same building a few years back. Walking up to the entrance, he paused to tie his shoe as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Anna had given Dean a picture of her husband. He was incredibly handsome- even Dean could admit that- and had a mop of black hair with piercing blue eyes. The man walking into the building looked like Jimmy. He was wearing a tan trench coat and a hat, but it definitely looked like his man. Almost as if the man sensed Dean’s stare, he turned and looked around but didn’t seem to find what he was looking for as he turned back to the door.

He only saw it for a brief second, but Anna was not lying about the intensity of his gaze.

As soon as Jimmy walked into the office, Dean stood up and carefully followed suit. The building was actually quite nice for an office building. Dean watched as Jimmy walked to the elevators. He looked around taking in his surroundings. There was a cluster of chairs near the furthest window, which is where he found himself heading. He decided that it would likely be less suspicious if he didn’t follow Jimmy all the way to his office.

He sat and picked up a newspaper and began to read, all the while keeping an eye on the elevators. Hours ticked by and Jimmy still had not left his office. Dean looked at his watch- 12:30. Jimmy should be going out for lunch soon, he thought. And no sooner than the thought crossed his mind, the elevator dinged and out came Jimmy. Dean folded up his paper and slowly stood up and followed him out the door.

Nine blocks later Dean found himself outside a hotel and he surreptitiously followed Jimmy inside. He immediately spotted him, sans trench coat, sitting at the bar with another man. Dean found a place at one of the tables and motioned for the waitress to come over.

“Can I get you anything, sweetie?”

“Scotch and soda,” he said, flashing her his dazzling smile.

“Sure thing, hun,” she smirked and flitted off.

When the girl returned with his drink, he took the opportunity to ask her if she knew the man sitting at the bar.

“Blue eyes?” She smiled. “Oh he comes in here most every day. He’s a charming one that man. Flirts with anything that walks,” she leaned down a bit closer to Dean’s face, “You didn’t hear it from me, but he’s got a thing for dames and gents,” she finished with an eyebrow raise. He nodded knowingly.

He continued to watch Jimmy for another half hour or so until the man he was meeting with left. Dean waited a minute, took another swig of his drink and walked over the bar, his shoulders pulled back.

Dean sits two seats away from Jimmy, briefly catching his eyes and then sitting down. He orders another scotch and takes to reading the newspaper he picked up. He continues to glance over at the man on his right, admiring his bed-rumpled black hair and the five o clock shadow that peppers his jaw. He quickly catches himself staring and resolutely turns his attention back to the newspaper in his hand.

At first Jimmy doesn’t react to Dean’s presence, but as soon as he looks over Dean can feel him looking him up and down- seemingly deciding if he should say something or not. But before Dean decides that getting this close to his target- whom he is clearly attracted to- is maybe not his most thought out plan, the man to the right of him speaks.

“You must be Dean Winchester. Names Jimmy, though I assume you already know that,” Jimmy says turning his entire attention to Dean.

Completely caught off guard, Dean chokes on his drink, quickly wiping his mouth and catching his breath.

“How do you know my name?”

“My wife- she tends to talk in her sleep.” His eyes sparkle mischievously as he continues, ”Though I had no idea you were so handsome.”

With Dean at a loss of words at being found out, Jimmy continues.

“What my wife does not know is that I am having her followed as well. Not much escapes my attention, you see. So what have you found out so far?”

As the shock begins to wear off, Dean puts on his most sinister and serious face when he responds. “I am not in the business of discussing my findings with people who are not paying me, but considering you are the object of my-“

“Desire?” Jimmy interrupts.

“Work,” Dean finishes as a faint blush creeps up his neck. It doesn’t take much for him to get red. For some reason he looses his suave nature whenever he meets someone attractive and Jimmy was most definitely a good-looking man. Seeing him straight on is intense. His eyes are bluer than anyone’s Dean has ever seen and he feels like they are piercing right through him- reading his mind or looking into his soul. God, why am I thinking like this? Whatever the case, it’s both unsettling and obscenely hot and his can feel his pulse start to race and his blood warm his skin.

“Dean? You were saying…” Jimmy says as he breaks Dean out of his reverie.

“Oh, yes. Well I don’t have much just yet, but you meet someone new everyday at this bar and you are definitely keeping something from your wife- though at this point I’m not quite sure what it is.”

Jimmy’s thoughtful head nodding seemed almost patronizing to Dean. Of course he didn’t have a lot to go on- he had not been following him for very long. At the same time, there was a glint in Jimmy’s eye that said he was merely torturing Dean and making him uncomfortable for his own pleasure. Dean didn’t like it.

“But I won’t bother you any longer…though don’t think it means I’m going to stop tailing you,” he added with a punctuation of his raised eyebrows. He got up off of his stool, intending to leave, but on his way up Jimmy grabbed his arm.

“Don’t think I won’t be looking for you either,” he adds with a flourish and then lets Dean’s hand fall to his side. Dean hesitates for a second. This man is most definitely flirting with him and what he wouldn’t give to have those strong hands caressing him….but he is on a job and until he decides what he is going to do about this situation, he is not going to indulge in his daydreams any longer.

Dean slaps down a few bills for his drink and then quickly heads for the front door, not daring to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns a bit more about the elusive Jimmy Milton.

Over the next few weeks, Dean tails Jimmy but this time he keeps his distance. He follows him to the same hotel every day during lunch but since that first encounter he has not approached him. Despite his distance, Dean can still remember the intensity of those blue eyes. He shakes himself out of his daydream as he sees the telltale flash of Jimmy’s signature trench coat. The man doesn’t seem to take it off.

Jimmy walks in and sits in his usual spot. He sees him order a drink and turn around to sweep his eyes around the lobby. Dean quickly flicks up his paper to hide his face. Peeking around the top he sees that Jimmy has turned his attention back to the bar. He picks his drink off the table next to him and takes a large gulp.

He can’t put his finger on why but Jimmy is definitely a mystery to him. He knows his schedule and despite his random meetings in the lobby of the hotel, he hasn’t particularly noticed anything else out of the ordinary. 

Perhaps that’s a clue in and of itself. 

The guy is good. If he is involved with any shady deals, he sure knows how to cover up his tracks. And Dean won’t deny that he isn’t impressed. How this secretive man met up with Anna is no surprise either. 

He figured it wouldn’t hurt to look into Anna as well since he was already digging in the dirt. She checked out well enough but he knew the dame had that air about her. He could tell from the minute he saw the glint in her eyes that night in his office that she would take any means necessary to get what she wants. She’s just that kind of gal. 

No wonder the two of them made such a pair. 

And he wasn’t judging. In a time like today, he always respected a lady who could take care of herself. But Anna still had her suspicions, though it made no mind to Dean. He was walking out of this that much richer. And in the meantime he got to stare at that trenchcoated man.

Speaking of which, out of the corner of his eye he notices that very same trenchcoat billowing behind the man as he pushed his way through the front door.

Dean quickly folded up his paper, downed his whiskey and surreptitiously followed Jimmy out the revolving doors. 

He tails him for a couple of blocks, noting the direction they’re heading is Jimmy’s office building. He sees Jimmy quickly turn a corner and as he rounds it- the man has disappeared. Dean looks up and down the street but there is no sign of the man or his trenchcoat. 

After walking around in a circle, Dean decides to cut his losses and head home for the day- not that he has much to come home to, just a small apartment on the edge of the city. It wasn’t much, but it was all he needed and Dean was nothing if not a simple man. 

Several blocks later, not far from his place, something in the air changes. He’s no dummy; he can sense a tail a mile away. The guy must’ve been really good to follow him for this long and not have him notice. He reaches into his pocket to feel the cool metal of his gun and keeps walking like he didn’t notice a thing.

A block away from his place and he can’t seem to shake whoever’s following him. He decides to pass his building, not slowing down for a second. He rounds the block and as soon as he thinks he’s in the clear, one hand grabs him from behind and the other covers his mouth, dragging him into an alley.

He’s roughly pushed up against the wall hitting his head. The stars disappear as he feels the man’s forearm push against his windpipe and he opens his eyes to stare into navy blue eyes.

“Hey there stranger.”

“Hey yourself,” Dean grits out through clenched teeth.

“I thought I told you to stop following me.” Jimmy says, though his eyes betray the harshness of his words. His grip loosens on his throat.

“Ain’t that a little hypocritical of you to say seeing as you’re the one who’s been following me for a ways now?” 

“Now see that’s not fair,” Jimmy seemed more relaxed now, the anger gone leaving playfulness in its wake. He leans closer so their breaths are mingling together and whispers. “You started it.”

Dean’s not sure how to respond. This man was following him, but why? So far he doesn’t have squat on squat and yet here is pushed up against a wall in a deserted alley.

“What reason have ya got for following me at all? I’m only doing my job.”

“There,” Jimmy turns his head pressing it closer to Dean’s ear, “Mr. Winchester, is where I’m going to have to disagree.” He pulls away to face green on blue head on: “I think we both know that’s not been true for a while.” He was practically purring against him. Dean didn’t know where to look or what to do. His stare was piercing. It’s no secret he’s attracted to the man. If it didn’t already show on his face, his body was betraying him now as he felt his cock give a twitch of excitement. 

Jimmy releases his arm that was against Dean’s throat to place it on the side of his head against the brick wall. His other hand slides down Dean’s torso to tease the hem of his pants. Leaning back into his personal space, Jimmy breathes against the shell of his ear, his lips ghosting over the flesh. “I wish I had time to finish this right now,” he pulls back and away “But I’m afraid I have an appointment.”

The rush of cool air hits Dean like a bucket of water over his head. Before he can even respond, Jimmy has rounded the corner, his coat fluttering behind him. 

Dean stands there stunned, not know quite how to process what just happened.

I need a drink.

He walks back to his building in a daze. As soon as he enters his apartment his senses come back to him in a rush.

What the hell just happened?

He hangs up his coat and hat and walks over to his mini-bar and pours himself a glass of whiskey, flopping down into the nearest chair. 

No one has ever gotten the jump on him like that. He prides himself on being the best in the biz, so for someone to catch him so off guard is a feat no doubt about it. His thoughts are a jumble, spilling around his mind and he can’t seem to grasp a single one to focus on. He is attracted to Jimmy; he can’t deny it anymore. He can still feel the heat that was between the two of them when he was pressed up against that brick wall. He shivers and reaches for his cigarette case, plucking one out and lighting it taking a deep drag immediately.

After sitting there for what felt like hours, Dean had made up his mind. Despite all the rational parts of his brain telling him he should just brush it off and finish the job- he can’t seem to shake the intensity of those blue eyes and decides to catch Jimmy off guard himself.

“Let’s see how he likes it,” he says to no one in particular downing the rest of his glass.

\-------------------

Dean wakes up the next morning passed out on his threadbare couch feeling like something died in his mouth overnight. He blinks his sleep heavy eyes and slowly stands up, his head spinning.

God, how much did I drink last night?

He headache answers his question before he has a chance to think on it further. He grabs a glass and pops a few aspirin in his mouth before heading to the bathroom. He showers and can’t help the way his hands seem magnetized to his dick and he quickly strips himself, coming all down the tiles with Jimmy’s name a whisper on his lips.

After getting dressed, Dean grabs his hat and coat and heads out into the brisk November weather. 

It’s around noon and he decides to head to the hotel to maybe catch Jimmy arriving for lunch. He heads into the lobby and glances around. No Jimmy yet. He sits down in his usual spot and waits. After about forty minutes of sitting, he decides that perhaps the hotel is not he place he wants to be. 

He gets up and walks over to the pretty waitress who served him a couple days before.

“Hey darlin.”

“Hey there,” her eyes brighten when she smiles “still looking for blue eyes?”

“Yes actually. Tell me, have you seen him in here at all today?”

“Not as far as I’ve seen honey.”

“Thanks sweetheart,” he gives her his most dazzling smile and turns, briskly walking for the door.

He turns right out of the building and heads in the direction of Jimmy’s office building, pulling the lapels of his jacket to brace him from the cold.

As he nears the building, he notices a bit of commotion outside so he edges around the corner of the building to see what’s going on. He sees Captain Henriksen herding people away so he strides up next to him as though he belongs there.

“Hey there Victor.”

“Winchester,” Henriksen was never one for informalities. “What are you doing here?”

“What’s all the hubbub about?”

“Guy got knocked off in the building. Top floor.” He turns to Dean appraisingly “You know anyone in the building?”

“You could say that. Who’s the stiff?”

“Some accountant, working the building. Name of Milton.”

Dean feels himself retch internally, his heart in his throat. He struggles to keep his breathing even and swallows. “That’s the one. Mind if I take a look inside? I’m working on a case involving the mac.”

Henriksen looks at him questioningly but makes up his mind quickly. “Sure, but make yourself scarce, yeah?”

“You got it, ace.”

Dean quickly passes Henriksen and slips inside unnoticed. He finds the stairwell and heads up to the top floor, taking the stairs two at a time, his heart beating out of his chest. When he reaches the top floor he takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. 

He looks down the hallway and sees two men hauling the body onto a gurney. He strides up to them looking like he was meant to be there.

“Hold up, Henriksen asked me to check out something on the stiff. Mind if I take a quick look?” The two men glanced at each other and shrugged. 

“Be my guest,” the one said as he stepped away from the body.

Dean walks up to the sheet, takes a deep breath and lifts the sheet. What he sees stops him dead in his tracks. That’s not Jimmy. He breathes out a sigh of relief before he even realized what he was doing. He quickly puts down the sheet and steps away. “He’s all yours fellas.”

The two men push the body down the hall and Dean leans heavily against the wall.

If that wasn’t Jimmy and everyone thought it was, where is he? Anna would be called in soon to identify the body and they would discover it wasn’t really him. He waited for the men’s retreating figures and quietly opened the door to Jimmy’s office. 

A quick glance around the place told him everything seemed to be in order. He walks over to the desk and starts opening drawers looking for any sort of clue to tell him what happened to the real Jimmy. Most of the drawers don’t have much in them besides papers and office supplies until he reaches into the bottom left drawer and begins feeling around. His finger catches on a latch and he pushes it revealing a hidden compartment.

He reaches inside grabbing a handful of papers. Before he gets a chance to see what’s written on them a small card slips out of his hands and fall to the ground. He picks it up and sees it’s a driver’s license. The picture is clearly Jimmy but the name is not the same.

Who the heck is Castiel Novak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will try to update this as soon as I can. Be patient! I promise I won't forget about it. This world is very much something I want to explore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the puzzle start to unravel.

Sitting alone in his apartment, Dean took a sip of his third glass of whiskey that evening. His apartment was shrouded in darkness save one side lamp casting half his face in shadow. 

He had been mulling over the papers he found in Jimmy’s desk for hours. He figured it didn’t hurt to take them. If Jimmy was still alive somewhere, he doubted that he would return to his office to get those papers. And if he did, Dean had a feeling Jimmy would figure out who carted them off.

Upon closer inspection of the papers, it looked as though Jimmy had an entire other persona; whether that was who he really was or not remained to be seen.

He picked up Jimmy and Anna’s marriage certificate. It said they were married 5 years before. Anna’s maiden name was Jensen. Jimmy’s matched the name on the ID: Novak.

He picked up the ID. Castiel Novak. This must be his old identity and he changed all of it when he got married. Maybe something happened to him that he had to change his identity. The real mystery is why he would leave it in his office if he was running away again. He could not understand how someone as sly as Cas could get in such a bind. 

His head was starting to hurt. He had been sitting on his couch for too many hours. He needed a breath of fresh air and he thought it would be a good idea to check on Anna. If she had already been called in to indentify the body, she knew Jimmy was not dead and he needed to know what she planned on doing with that information. 

He got in his Lincoln Club Coupe and headed to the address he found when he first took the case. He hadn’t gone to the house until this point so as not to arouse suspicion that he was looking into Jimmy, but since the guy had likely already blown town, he figured it wouldn’t hurt.

The house seemed empty at first glance so Dean went around back. That’s when he noticed one light coming from what he assumed was the living room. He went for the back door and much to his chagrin the door was locked. He cursed silently under his breath and went back to the front door. As he walked up to it he saw that it was slightly ajar. He cautiously pushed open the door, peeking inside. When he didn’t see anything he crossed the threshold and tiptoed down the hallway. 

As soon as he walked into the living room he saw a figure now sitting in the chair next to the light. He was unable to see their face as it was completely in shadow, but he knew that outline.

“Hey there Jimmy. Or should I call you Castiel?”

Jimmy leaned forward in his chair, his face and the gun in his hand illuminated briefly before he leaned back and out of view; the piece still shining like a warning in the dim light.

“Up to you. Just don’t move or you won’t get a chance to call me anything.”

His gravelly voice momentarily took Dean out of the moment remembering what that hot breath felt like against his neck. He shook himself out of his reverie and focused his attention on the situation folding before him.

“I take it this ain’t gonna be like last time, huh, wolf?” Dean whispered, leaning closer. Before waiting for an answer he took it upon himself to saunter to the nearest chair, all the while keeping an eye on the .45 Colt threatening him from across the room. “Mind if I make myself comfortable?”

“Be my guest.”

Sitting eye level with him, Dean could now see the glint in Jimmy’s expressive eyes. He seemed amused if not thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“I wondered how long it would take you to find me.”

“What makes you think I actually wanted to find you?”

Leaning forward in his chair, Dean could see the flash of Jimmy’s white teeth as he smiled. “Well I would hope our last…encounter was as memorable to you as it was for me. I only hoped that we could have a repeat encounter. Though doing that required me to take care of a few loose ends. I knew you would look for me eventually.” He smiled again and leaned back in the chair.

“Where’s Anna?” Dean was getting frustrated now. Would he just cut to the chase?

“Does it really matter to you?”

“Considering the lady hired me to do a job, it would be a shame if she were gone before I put all the pieces together.”

“Was the finished puzzle to your liking?”

“To be honest, the puzzle isn’t quite finished.”

Jimmy stood up and walked over to Dean, the pistol still cocked in his direction. “Well then I guess I’d rather wait for you to figure it out.” He took his time but once their knees were touching he was on floor in a flash. “But to answer your first question: You can call me Cas.” And before Dean knew what was happening, Cas unzipped his fly and pulled out his rapidly hardening cock, quickly licking a stripe from base to tip and then sucking on the head.

Dean threw his head back, unable to stop the moan escaping his lips. He tried to get all his wits about him but all he could focus on were the hot heat wrapped around his length, and Jimmy/Cas’s deft tongue rendering him speechless.

Cas pulled off to look up at Dean, his eyes blacker than the room surrounding them. Dean desperately wanted to figure out what was going on but this man made any sense fly out the window. All he wanted to do was devour every inch of him like he’d been dreaming about for weeks.

He grabbed a handful of Cas’s unruly dark hair and yanked him up in order to press their mouths together in a hot tangle of tongues and lips. The only sound penetrating the darkness in the room was the smacking of their mouths fitting together relentlessly. Cas pulled away so they could both catch their breath and their eyes locked. 

Dean broke the silence. “I’ve never met anyone as fresh as you, Castiel,” he whispered, punctuating the man’s name. Cas’s eyes widened at that and he answered by surging forward capturing Dean’s already kiss-swollen lips in a brutal kiss. 

Cas lithely climbed onto Dean’s thick frame, straddling his lap and pushing their groins together, which forced heady moans out of both men. Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck pulling their mouths together again, hot and desperate. Dean needed to touch Cas everywhere, his hands releasing their death grip on his shoulders, moving down his sides and grabbing his ass creating more friction between their rutting bodies.

Cas relinquished Dean’s mouth to nip at his jaw, working his way up to suck on his earlobe to whisper heated “And you never will, Dean.”

Dean growled and removed his hands from Cas’s ass between them to open Cas’s dress pants. He pushed him off so they were standing and looped his fingers into the belt loops pulling everything down to pool at the floor. Cas pushes Dean’s pants to his knees as he steps out of his own and pushes him back onto the chair. Once he was back in his lap, their cocks rubbed hard and leaking against each other. Cas reached down enveloping their trapped erections with his nimble fingers and began pumping away.

Dean was no longer coherent, if his panting and breathy moans were anything to go by. Cas took two fingers and shoved them in Dean’s mouth, Dean eagerly lapping at them and covering them in saliva. Cas reached behind himself, pulling away from Dean’s neck that he had been sucking on. The pure ecstasy written all over Cas’s face was so wanton and exposed Dean’s cock pulsed, dripping on his stomach. He could not resist the exposed expanse of skin as Cas’s head was thrown back; he leaned forward and latched on to Cas’s neck, peppering kisses and a sucking a bruise into his collarbone. 

Immersed in his ministrations, Dean didn’t even notice Cas shift backward until his neck was out of reach. Dean whined until Cas was back on his knees wrapping those pink lips around his cock once more. It was messy and dirty but just right and Dean felt Cas hum with satisfaction around his cock. Dean looked down and groaned when he saw Cas still fingering himself open while his cock disappeared between Cas’s taught pink lips stretched around his girth. Once Cas seemed satisfied Dean was slick and writhing enough, he stood up and straddled his lap once more. Dean’s head was thrown back and he didn’t realize what was happening until Cas leaned forward slightly and sank down onto his leaking dick. Dean gasped, head thrown back. He quickly looked up and stared into those hauntingly blue eyes, piercing even in the dark. 

Cas was clearly not patient as he instantly began moving; fucking himself on Dean, both men’s moans filling the otherwise oppressive silence. Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulder’s for leverage and using the very obvious strength in his thighs, started impaling himself on Dean’s cock, his rhythm not slowing down.

Dean grabbed for purchase on Cas’s bony hips and helped pull him up and then down harder, sinking in as deep as he could go. The unexpected motion ripped a gasp from Cas, who faltered so Dean took his opportunity to lift Cas and unceremoniously flip him onto the loveseat. With the new angle Dean could pump harder and deeper, each thrust so hard Cas’s body was jerking with the motion.

Dean paused and leaned down and nibbled at his earlobe, kissing down his neck giving Cas a chance to catch his breath. Dean’s hands gently brushed up Cas’s sides as he too caught his breath. Leaning back, he looked in Cas’s eyes and noticed an emotion that was not there a minute ago. Dean cocked his head and moved back enough for his dick to slide out, the small motion making Cas’s eyes roll back into his head. Shocking them both back into the moment, Dean pulled out all the way and sheathed himself in one motion. 

“Oh fuck Dean, right there”

Making sure his angle was the same, Dean pulled out and pushed in harder than before and began pumping in earnest. Cas’s hands scrambled for purchase on Dean’s broad shoulders, scratching him and Cas’s frantic movements gave Dean a chance to pull Cas down a bit lower, so his ass was hanging off the couch and Dean had a better range of movement. The rhythm he set up was tortuous for Cas but he didn’t think he could hold out much longer himself. 

Cas’s hands moved to Dean’s chest and several more, well-angled thrusts had Cas arching his back and spurting streaks of white all over his chest. The heat engulfing Dean’s cock was almost unbearable, the vice-like grip overwhelming. He grabbed his dick and pulled out when he felt Cas start to calm down. A few pumps of his own and Dean was coming all over Cas’s chest.

The energy seemed to sag out of his body as he ungracefully collapsed onto Cas. Both men were breathing heavily and not saying anything. Cas’s fingertips brushed along the span of Dean’s back soothingly. Dean leaned up and gingerly pulled out, Cas wincing at the empty feeling that followed. 

Dean stood up and stepped back, pausing to admire the sight of Cas blissed out, the blush covering the expanse of his chest and down his thighs. Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, their eyes locking. 

I’m gone, thought Dean.

Cas sat up quickly, like he realized just how intimate they just were and didn’t want to process it then and there. They both got dressed in haste and stood in slightly awkward silence.

“So now that I found you, are you going to tell me what’s actually going on?” Dean looked up and saw that Cas’s eyes, which had been open and expressive just a minute before, had narrowed and became closed off once again.

“I trust you’re good at your job, Mr. Winchester.” Dean winced at the use of Cas’s formal tone. “I think you can figure it out on your own.”

Cas leaned down and grabbed his coat, draping it over his arm. “I’ll be seeing you.” He nodded and walked out the front door, leaving Dean standing dumfounded in the middle of the living room. 

“Son of a gun.”


End file.
